Friend is an Ice Cream
by Kabutopsu
Summary: Sora Akao, seorang anak SMP yang yatim piatu ditinggal orang tuanya di medan perang. Ia dijauhi oleh semua orang disekolahnya karena kebodohan dan kelemahannya. Ia ingin memiliki teman. 3 Chapters a week!
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Friend is an Ice Cream**

**Fanfic Friendship pertamaku, moga gak ancur seperti saat kubuat. Biasa, hobiku bikin chapter pendek. Gak suka? Gak usah baca. Suka? RnR**

**Rate: T**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I just own this Story.**

-...-

Namaku Sora Akao, aku anak yatim piatu, aku tinggal bersama teman ayahku, Mickey. Dia adalah walikota dari Disney Town. Namun, meski begitu, teman sekolahku tidak ada yang tahu baha aku tinggal serumah dengan Walikota. Meskipun kuceritakan, pasti takkan ada yang percaya. Pikiran mereka, aku hanya seorang bocah yang sangat lemah dan tak bisa diandalkan. Akupun tak punya teman.

-...-

Senin, 4 Februari

Hari paling tidak kusuka, mengapa? Olah Raga tentu saja. Aku sangat bodoh dalam hal ini, aku selalu mendapat peringkat terakhir. Yah, apa boleh buat, aku harus jalani.

Aku biasa berjalan kaki menuju sekolah, karena sekolahku memang dekat dari rumah. Kebanyakan murid juga begitu. Nama sekolahku dapat terlihat jelas di depannya. Terdapat papan kaya bercat kuning di pagar bertuliskan "SMP Disney Destiny". Yah, tempat yang kutinggali bernama Destiny Island, jadi maklum saja nama sekolahku begitu. Aku duduk di kelas 2-E, selalu mendapat ranking terbawah bukan masalah buatku, yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana cara mendapatkan teman.

Sudah 2 tahun aku sekolah disini namun tak satupun orang yang ingin menjadi temanku. Mereka semua menjauhiku seolah aku monster yang menjijikkan. Karena kebodohan dan kelemahanku di mata pelajaran sekolah. Tak jarang pula, berandal nomor 1 di sekolah kami, Seifer membullyku dan sok bos. Aku sering disuruh membelikan makanan dan lain-lain. Jika tidak, aku akan dipukuli dan mendapat luka yang banyak sampai dirumah. Dan inilah hari dimana aku harus membawa 15 Sea salt Ice Cream untuk Seifer dan kawannya tanpa harus meleleh.

Aku Sudah membelinya kemarin dan tentu saja sampai sekolah jam makan siang pasti akan meleleh. Uangku juga tinggal 150 Munny di dompet. Aku selalu siap dibully, meski itu sakit rasanya. Jika kau bertanya, kenapa aku tak lapor saja pada Mickey, Ia tak pernah pulang. Jika ia pulang, aku pasti sudah tertidur pulas di kamarku yang nyaman—tempat ternyaman di duniaku.

200 Meter lagi gerbang sekolah, aku agak berlari karena aku hampir terlambat, namun...

DUAKK

Aku menabrak seseorang, seorang gadis manis berambut merah pendek. Dia memakai seragam sekolah Disney Exclutz. Tempat orang-orang pintar dan berdarah bangsawan.

"Maaf, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, mukanya sedikit cemas karena juga ada 2 perban di mukaku akibat pukkulan Seifer, di dahi dan pipi kanan. Dia belum mengenalku, pantas saja jika masih bisa cemas.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih. Kau tak perlu menghawatirkanku, aku tak perlu dikasihani," aku langsung berdiri dan melewatinya, untuk bergegas masuk ke sekolah.

"Tunggu, siapa namamu? Aku Kairi Mido," pertanyaan itu menghentikan langkahku. Baru kali ini orang yang tidak kupedulikan menanyakan namaku. Kurasa aku bisa berteman dengannya.

"Sora, Sora Akao," Jawabku singkat.

Aku langsung menuju gerbang. Kulihat Pagar sudah diseret Pak Kebun, aku meminta masuk dan tentu dia menolak. Akhirnya aku pulang, namun aku tak boleh langsung kerumah, aku pasti akan dimarahi oleh Broom, pembantu paman Mickey. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk berhenti di taman yang jauh dengan rumah dan sekolah.

"Sepertinya kita sama-sama tidak bisa masuk sekolah!" Suara dari taman membuatku terkejut saat menaiki ayunan sambil minum soda. Suara itu seperti pernah kudengar. Yah, itu dia, anak yang membuatku terlambat. Ia memasang cengiran khasnya yang rasanya familiar.

"Pergi kau, kau yang membuatku terlambat," usirku. Aku baru menyadari, pasti dia takkan mau berteman denganku. Bodohnya aku, mengapa kebiasaan egoisku tak kunjung pergi.

"Kau tahu, aku juga terlambat karena bertabrakan denganmu, tapi aku sama sekali tak marah padamu," jawabnya sambil tersenyum, "Kutebak kau tak punya teman di sekolah."

Aku kaget. Apa yang dikatakannya benar, yah, sudah terlihat dari gaya bicaraku, "Apa maumu?" tanyaku.

"Kau tahu, aku cukup populer di sekolah, tak jarang kakak kelas menyatakan cintanya padaku. Yah, akupun pintar dalam pelajaran dan olah raga..." Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Apa anak ini hanya memamerkan kepopulerannya padaku atau apa?

"Lalu apa? Apa kau akan mengejkku karena aku dijauhi sekarang?" Tanyaku dengan nada kesal.

"Mungkin kalau kita bisa berteman, aku dapat merubahmu agar bisa memiliki teman pula," mendengar hal itu, aku tak henti-henti kaget akan hal ini, "oke sampai jumpa besok"

Ia pergi begitu saja, dan aku sendiri lagi di ayunan. Aku masih berpikir, apa sebenarnya tujuan gadis sombong itu? Apa ia benar-benar ingin menjadi temanku dan mengubah hidupku? Kalau seperti itu senang sekali rasanya. Tapi mana mungkin garis keturunan bangsawan mau bereteman dengan orang sepertiku? Kalau itu hanya candaan pasti takkan ku pedulika lagi dia.

-...-

Malamnya, aku bermimpi, berada di dalam ruangan kosong, hanya ada hatiku yang berbentuk lingkaran tanpa isi apapun. Yah, aku sudah membuang haiku jauh, setelah kepergian kedua orang tuaku. Di mimpi ini aku hanya duduk menunggu seseorang datang menyelamatkanku dari menakutkannya hidup dan mimpi.

Namun pasti sia-sia hanya akan ada bayangan menakutkan yang muncul di sekelilingku, mereka hampir memakanku, mereka sangan banyak, aku hanya bisa lari dan menggertak. Akupun mendengar suara, aku tak boleh takut, aku memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk merubah hidupku.

-...-

Selasa, 5 Februari

Hari ini aku sudah siap kembali dipukuli oleh Seifer, yah pasti dia akan membuat keributan di dalam kelas—sebelum ada guru. Kau tahu, agar tidak dimarahi guru, namun tak ada pula guru yang kasihan padaku.

Aku masuk sekolah, semua mata melihat kearahku, dugaanku benar. Mereka pasti melihat ke arahku karena seifer berteriak ia akan menghabisiku. Luka dahiku yang belum sembuh ini sudah siap di hajar kembali.

Kelasku berada di lantai 3, dekat gudang dan sebelah kelas 2-D. Aku biasa menyendiri di atas gedung untuk tidur dan membolos pelajaran tertentu, namun itu akan menyakitkan bila Seifer ternyata berada di atas juga.

Ini yang membuatku sangat mencintai kamarku, tempat dimana hanya aku yang boleh masuk dan mengutak-atik.

Akupun masuk kelas dengan wajh agak tegang. Tangan Seifer segera menarikku dan tangan kirinya menghajar pipi kiriku. Akupun terjatuh kelantai mengakibatkan 3 bangku jatuh dan berbunyi nyaring. Sekelas menyoraki "Seifer kalahkan pecundang itu!" akuoun diinjak-injak oleh seifer dan anggota gengnya. Dipukuli dengan kayu, aku hanya bisa menahan sakit dan berharap ini berakhir.

"Kemarin, apa kau tidak masuk dengan sengaja agar bisa menghindari permintaanku?" tanyanya. Ia mengangkatku dan mengambil posisi hendak memukul.

"Tidak, aku terlambat kare..." PLAK dai menamparku

"Alasan apapun tak diterima, Jika kau berani bicara lagi akan kuhajar lagi kau"

"Terserah aku tak pe.." Seifer melayangkan pukulannya padaku namun seseorang berambut putih menahannya untukku.

Sekelas hanya bisa tercengang. Baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menolongku.

"Ayolah sora, mengapa kau menjadi pecundang setelah kedua orang tuamu mati?! Kau bukan Sora yang kukenal dulu," ujarnya.

Pandanganku buram karena tenagaku habis. Api aku tahu pasti itu suara siapa. Riku—ia mati di waktu yang samaa kedua orang tuaku dan orang tuanya meninggal, namun mengapa dia masih hidup dan bersekolah disini? Aku pingsan dan ambruk.

**Bersambung**

**Ihh dark bener storynya, yang itu ciri khasku. Yang peenting RnRnya yo! Thank you! Kalo ada pertanyaan aku jawab di chap berikut desu~**


	2. Chapter 2 New Life

**Friend is an Ice Cream**

**Chapter 2, ditulis barengan pas nulis chapter 1, karena harus nulis chapter 2nya dulu baru 1, FUUUU udah lah, kali ini Sora akan bertemu teman-teman lamanya dengan mengejutkan. Gak suka? Gak usah baca, Suka? RnR and diharapkan. Enjoy!**

-...-

Selasa, 5 Februari

Sunyi... Aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Pandanganku kosong, ruangan ini sungguh gelap. Apa aku sudah mati? Atau aku hanya dibuang? Aku mencoba berdiri dan melangkah. Namun langkah ketigaku mengejutkan, Aku melangkah ke tempat kosong, sehingga aku terjatuh entah kemana sepertinya aku menjadi buta, tidak mati. Hanya hampir

Tunggu aku jatuh di tempat yang tidak ada ujungnya... kapan aku akan jatuh dan langsung mati? Aku sangat menginginkan itu

"Ayolah sora, mengapa kau menjadi pecundang setelah kedua orang tuamu mati?! Kau bukan Sora yang kukenal dulu," suara Riku tadi pagi terngiang di telingaku. Terbanglah burung putih diatasku, kemudian banyak segerombolan burung yang mengikutinya, namun burung itu menabrak sesuatu yang mengakibakan dirinya terjatuh dan dianggap pecundang oleh burung lain. Ratusan burung yang mengikutinya kecewa, mereka pergi lalu meninggalkan si burung malang. Ratusan burung itu pergi kebawah, menjadi sebuah lingkaran.

Burung itu mengingatkanku pada hidupku. Banyak yang mengikutiku namun kemudian mereka berbalik. Kulihat kembali lingkaran dibawahku. Mungkin itu tempat dimana aku akan mati.

Sinar muncul dari lingkaran yang tersusun dari ratusan burung tersebut. Lingkaran putih bersih itu berubah menjadi gambar seseorang, yah, gambarku, Riku, Tidus, dan anak yang lebih tua dariku berambbut pirang. Kusadari, itu hatiku, namun bersinar lagi hatiku namun berubah kembali menjadi rusak, kotor, keruh dan hancur dibagian-bagiannya. Mungkin ini keadaan hatiku sekarang.

Aku jatuh ke haiku, hati rapuhku hancur dan aku terus jatuh kebawah...

-...-

"Apa kau tak apa?" Suara membangunkanku dari mimpiku yang aneh.

"Sepertinya begitu, aku akan pergi," ujarnya kembali. Aku mencoba membuka kedua mataku. Aku berada disebuah ruangan, yah, UKS. Jarang sekali aku saat setelah dipukuli Seifer dan kawan-kawannya dibawa ke ruang ini, malah tidak pernah. Apa itu tadi benar-benar Riku?

Aku tidak punya teman lagi semenjak semua orang di desaku mati di medan perang, kecuali aku. Aku adalah orang yang paling dilindungi saat mengikuti perang itu. Perang antara negara Juusan dan Nana. Mereka bilang bahwa pasti akan ada suatu perang lagi nanti yang membuat aku sebagai pemimpin.

Namun mereka semua—yang membantuku mati karena saat itu aku tak bisa apa-apa. Karena aku sangat syok melihat kedua orang tuaku mati didepan mataku saat awal perang dimulai. Semua kekuatan, kepandaian, dan keahlianku hilang begitu saja. Itu semua lenyap dan membuatku dibenci sekarang. Ingatanku tentang apa yang akan kugunakan dalam perang juga hilang. Hanya ada ingatan kedua orang tuaku, dan Riku Sharo.

Aku dan Riku adalah teman baik—aku tak pernah menang darinya, namun suatu saat pasti aku akan mengalahkannya. Aku sudah berjanji padanya sebellum perang dimulai. Setelah hidup baru muncul, aku akan mengalahkannya.

Namun, hidup baru ini tiba, aku sudah tertinggal jauh darinya. Aku menjadi pecundang kelas kakap. Namun aku tak peduli dan harus bisa mendapatkan teman kembali seperti dulu dan diakui semua orang.

"Bagus, kau membuat mereka berpikir aku sepertimu, padahal aku hanya anak baru disini," Seseorang datang ke ruang UKS. Yah, aku menjadi merasa sedikit lebih baik karena ada orang menjengukku. Tunggu Itu Riku, dia benar-benar masih hidup.

"Riku! Kau masih hidup! Tap, bagaimana mungkin?!" aku girang, aku sekarang punya teman, teman lamaku yang kukira sudah mati di medan perang.

"Kau tahu Sora, kau berubah, mana janjimu kau akan mengalahkanku, kau sekarang malah jauh tertinggal denganku. Aku tak ingin nama baikku tercemar, apalagi aku hanya anak baru disini. Aku akan menjauh darimu sampai kau benar-benar bisa mengalahkanku!" Ia pergi sembil membanting pintu. Serentak, harapanku yang sudah pasti bahwa aku akan dapat teman karena ada Riku sudah lenyap. Ia menjauhiku juga, kejamnya dunia ini. Apa sebenarnya keistimewaanku yang terpendam dan terlupakan sehingga aku menjadi orang penting di perang itu. Aku juga hanya pelajar SMP.

Kurasa tangan kiriku patah, ini cedera terparah yang kuterima dari seifer. Syukurlah, ini berarti aku bisa tak masuk sekolah besok.

-...-

Aku keluar dari UKS, berjalan dengan sekuat tenaga karena tak punya tenaga untuk berjalan. Orang-orang hanya melihatku dan berbicara yan tidak-tidak tentangku. Mereka mungkin memelankan suaranya, tapi aku sudah tahu pasti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Di kelasku, aku melihat Riku dihadapan Seifer seperti sedang ada keributan, "Dia bukan orang penting bagiku, bahkan bukan temanku, pecundang sepertinya tak mungkin berteman denganku" ujarnya.

"Mari kita buktikan kau bukan pecundang," mendadak, Seifer memukulnya, Riku menghindarinya dengan santai, tanpa meliha dan terus membaca bukunya. Seisi kelas menyoraki Seifer untuk menghajar teman pecundang, Riku.

"Kau hanya beruntung bisa menghindariku Rasakan ini!" Ia mendaratkan tendangannya dan Riku masih bisa menghindar. Aku melihat ini dari jauh, agar mereka idak menghabisiku. Lagipula Riku bisa menjaga dirinya, dia artis bela diri yang tangguh. Tunggu dulu, aku dulu selalu ranking 2 di bela diri, benar, aku memiliki kemampuan beladiri, namun aku masih tak bisa mengingatnya.

Seifer sepertinya sudah naik darah. Ia menggunakan meja untuk mengalahkan Riku, sekali lagi Riku menghindar, Seifer menghantamkan meja itu ke dinding hingga meja itu rusak. Bu Maleficent pun datang.

"Seifer, Kau harus mengganti meja yang kau hancurkan dengan 3 Meja yang sama, besok!" bentaknya setelah melihat insiden tersebut. Aku tersenyum, akhirnya Seifer terkena hukuman, terimakasih pada Riku, ia seekarang memiliki pandangan yang lebih baik di mata para siswa dengan tidak melawan Seifer dan jago bela diri. Namun, aku tetap menjadi pecundang.

-...-

Minggu 10 Februari

Ponselku berdering, ada SMS yang masuk, pasti ini dari operator, karena tak mungkin ada anak yang meu menelponku.

Setelah kubuka Ponselku, ini adalah nomor seseorang yang belum terdaftar, sebenarnya hanya Chip & Dale dan paman Mickey yang ada di kontakku mereka juga punya kesibukan sendiri tak mungkin menghubungiku. Kalau Schip dan Dale hanya aku hubungi jika aku butuh tumpangan untuk pulang kerumah.

From: +763740XXX

To: 03759XXX

Sora-kun, aku Kairi, temui aku di taman kemarin kita terakhir bertemu. Aku akan mengajarimu bersosialisasi yang baik. Aku tunggu jam 9 ^_^

Aku terkejut, baru kali ini ada orang yang mengajakku bertemu. Apalagi ini perempuan. Namun apa ini sungguhan? Ini mungkin hanya sebuah jebakan agar aku kesana dan pulang tanpa hasil apapun. Akan kuhabisi dia jika ini palsu.

-...-

Aku berjalan kaki menuju taman dengan menempuh berbagai rintangan, dikejar anjing, Ketabrak sepeda, terserempet mobil, kejatuhan tong besar kosong dan lain-lain. Hari ini aku benar benar sial. Akan benar-benar kuhabisi dia jika semua rintangan yang kuhadapi ini sia sia.

Sesampai disana, tidak ada siapapun kecual 3 anak TK yang bermain bersama. Mereka mengingatkanku pada masa sebelum perang. Hei benar, mana Kairi? Dia benar-benar membodohiku?

"Maaf, aku terlambat aku masih mengantri untuk membelikan donat untukmu," suara perempuan berada di belakangku.

"Untung kau menepati janjimu, kalu tidak habislah kau" ujarku

"Hoo, kulihat kau berani pada perempuan tapi tidak pada si berandal itu,"

"Aku kurang memiliki kepercayaan pada orang lain, karena mereka selalu datang untuk membodohiku" gumamku

"Mereka bilang untuk membuat orang percaya padaku," Kairi mendekatiku, rasanya ini tidak enak. Ia langsung mendekapku, "aku harus memeluknya."

Angin berhembus kencang namun pelukan Kairi membuatku tetap hangat. Ketiga anak kecil itu pergi. Aku hanya sendiri berdua. Rasanya tidak enak namun begaimana aku harus menghadapi ini? Aku membalas pelukannya, mungkin aku bisa mempercayainya.

**Bersambung**

**Ahhh di tengah-tengah kehenti gara-gara ilang ide... untung masih bisa selesai. Ditunggu RNRnya...**

**Jawaban untuk**

**Rija: Fuu nggak juga kok, seikhlasnya pembaca buat ngasih..**

**Oke besok CHAP 3 will be release... See ya!**


	3. Chapter 3 A Date A Plan

**Friend is an Ice Cream**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix, ane cuman punya cerita ini**

**Ditulis hari minggu sambil bingung kok Chapter 2nya tertulis di depan, di search, di my profiles tapi gak ada tombol next dari Chapter 1 biar bisa ke chapter 2, kubuka dengan mengubah 1 ke 2 juga link not valid... padahal udah 5 jam nunggu udah ah curhatnya. Enjoy!**

-...-

Sepertinya ia benar-benar ingin membantuku mendapatkan teman. Namun megapa? Aku ak bisa melakukan apapun dengan keadaanku yang sepertinya amnesia tentang keahlian. Taman ini sepi, mungkin aku harus membawanya ke tempat lain agar tidak terlalu tegang. Namun aku masih menikmati pelukan ini.

"Sora, sebenarnya aku mengenalmu dari tahun lalu," Kairi melepas pelukannya, "aku melihat dari kejauhan bahwa kau adalah pecundang yang terkenal di sekolah. Namun saat aku bertemu denganmu hari itu, aku merasa sepertinya kau dihantui oleh masa lalu, sehingga ingatanmu hilang tentang beberapa kemampuanmu,"

"Aku juga takjub dengan sikapmu yang biasa dalam menghadapi kejamnya hidup padamu," lanjutnya, "Aku sepertinya menyukaimu Sora, sehingga mungkin aku bisa membantumu mendapatkan ingatan dan temanmu,"

Aku kaget, baru kali ini ada perempuan yang mengatakan padaku dia menyukaiku—Apa aku masih di kasur, memeluk sahabatku, bantal dan guling? Kairi berpenampilan menarik, ia manis, pintar, hebat dalam olah raga, dan populer di sekolah. Namun aku tak bisa menerima ini begitu saja, penggemarnya pasti akan memukuliku karena pacarnya hanya pecundang.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimanya begitu saja, banyak orang yang lebih baik dariku. Namun, aku dapat menerima bantuanmu untuk mendapatkan banyak teman," ujarku.

Ia agak kecewa, "baiklah, aku mengerti, jika hidupmu membaik, teruslah bersamaku dan lindungi aku," jawabnya.

"Baik, itu adalah sebuah janji!"

-...-

Aku memakan donat hangat tersebut bersama Kairi, sambil berjalan ke suatu tempat yang katanya bisa membuatku memiliki teman.

"Teman-teman ini dia si pecundang dari Destiny Island!" Kairi berteriak begitu melihat meja yang berisi 2 temannya, kata-kata itu membuatku tak enak hati namun, aku percaya ia tidak membodohiku. Teman adalah orang yang saling percaya.

"Jadi kau Sora? Wah kau memang tampan!" Ujar perempuan berambut coklat.

"Tidak Heran Kairi menyukaimu, padahal kau pecundang kelas kakap," ujar lelaki tinggi berambut coklat tegak.

Aku hanya senang akhirnya ada yang mau bicara denganku meski mereka memanggilku pecundang.

"Omong-omong Kairi, apa rencananya berhasil?" tanya si perempan berambut coklat. Kairi terdiam, sepertinya aku tahu itu rencana apa.

"Oke Sora, ini Selphie dan Wakka, mereka teman sekelasku, kau tahu, mereka juga terkenal sepertiku, untuk membuat orang peduli padamu kita harus..."

"Pelayan, daging bakar lagi Satu!" Kalimat Kairi terpotong oleh suara Wakka yang sangat keras ketika hendak memesan daging lagi. Dengan lahap dia menyantapnya.

"kita..."

"Pelayan, Jus Alpukatnya 2!" berganti Selphie yang memotong kalimat Kairi.

"Kurasa kita akan menikmati hidangan yang ada dulu," aku menyarankan

"Baik kau benar,"

Wakka dan Selhpie makan dengan lahap. Mereka tak henti-henti memesan menu baru. 1 Jam kemudian, kami selesai makan, Wakkan dan Selphie masih belum tampak kenyang, padahal dari penampilan mereka—seperti jarang makan.

"Pelayan, tolong 1 buah Paopu" Kairi memesan.

"Untuk apa buah iu kau pesan?" tanyaku.

"Jika ada seorang berbagi buah Paopu ke temannya, orang itu takkan bisa berpisah," terang Wakka

Selphie dan Wakka nyengir. Kurasa aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiran mereka.

"3 Buah Paopu lagi!" pesanku. Kurasa aku harus berbagi pada mereka juga karena aku tak ingin kehilangan teman.

-...-

"Oke, kita harus menemukan apa keahlianmu," ujar Kairi

"Apa kau mengikuti suatu Club di sekolah?" tanya Selphie. Aku menggeleng, "takkan ada yang mau menerimaku sebagai anggota, mereka jijik padaku."

"Dari restoran tadi, kau tidak seburuk yang kami duga, kau memiliki hati yang baik, hanya saja kau membuang hatimu sehingga tak punya kemampuan," gumam Wakka.

"Benar! Kalau begitu kita akan membuat kegaduhan besok!" ujar Kairi.

"Siapakah ketua komite murid di sekolahmu?" Tanya Selphie.

"Leon, dia kakak kelas, memangnya apa yang akan kita rencanakan?"

Kami kemudian bergerombol berbisik-bisik apa yang akan kami lakukan besok. Sepertinya aku tau aku harus apa, aku pasti bisa mendapat teman.

-...-

Pulang dari jalan-jalan aneh di hari minggu pertamaku itu, aku pulang ke rumah berjalan kaki lagi, namun tak sengaja aku bertemu Seifer di perjalanan.

"Kulihat kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengannya," ujarnya. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang dia maksud.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau bicarakan? Kemarin dan hari ini aku tak melanggar peraturan konyolmu kan?" balasku

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, aku tak akan membiarkan gadis tak bersalah sepertinya jatuh ditanganmu!" Sepertinya aku mulai mengerti. Seifer menyukai Kairi, ia meliha apa yang terjadi hari ini dan ingin menghabisiku.

Dia berlari kearahku dan memukul dengan gerakan seperti biasanya dan mudah diprediksi. Biasanya aku tak berniat menghindar, entah kenapa tubuhku menghindari serangan itu dengan sendirinya, apakah reflekku pulih berkat pelukan itu?

Seifer terus menyerangku dengan puulan-pukulan, sampai ia lelah, akhirnya ia mengeluarkan tongkat kayu dan menghantamkannya padaku. Aku masih bisa menghindarinya. Sepertinya ingatanku tenang beladiri mulai pulih namun tanpa sengaja.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk memeluknya, dia hanya ingin menenangkan dan membuatku mudah percaya pada orang lain!" Ujarku

"Masa bodoh!" di berlari kepadaku, ku daratkan pukulanku ke perutnya, ia terkapar dan tak bisa berdiri.

"Ugh! Kurang ajar," dia berusaha berdiri lalu lari menjauhiku. Bagus, aku mengalahkan si berandal, Terima kasih Kairi, Wakka, Selphie, mungkin aku akan bisa punya teman dan bisa berteman dengan Riku lagi karena Seifer tak berani lagi padaku.

-...-

Senin, 11 Februari

Aku masuk ke sekolah dengan santai. Banyak murid melihatku, masa bodohlah aku takkan memperdulikannya, biarkan mereka bilang aku aneh, menjijikkan, menyedihkan, atau apapun, karena aku adalah aku.

Saat masuk kelas tiba-tiba ada hal mengejutkan.

"Maafkan aku Sora! Aku sebenarnya tak berniat untuk.." Seifer berlutu dihadapanku. Ia meminta maaf akan perlakuannya selama ini padaku.

"Sudahlah, aku memaafkanmu sejak Riku datang, namun tolong berubahlah dan jangan membully anak-anak lagi dan sok jago," jawabku dengan tenang.

"Terima kasih," ia berdiri dan lalu duduk di tempat duduknya.

Bisikan-bisikan terdengar dari murid-murid, mungkin mereka bingung mengapa Seifer berlutut padaku. Apa aku melakukan suatu hal? Itu mungkin karena kemarin. Sudahlah, aku tak peduli, sekarang aku harus mulai menjalankan rencana yang kami bicarakan di restoran. Semoga berhasil.

"Anak-anak, hari ini ada murid baru dari Disney Exclutz, kemari.." Ibu Maleficent adalah guru Killer di sekolah kami, dia adalah wali kelasku, namun aku sama sekali tak takut padanya.

Lalu muncullah anak laki-laki... Wakka, yah ini bagian dari rencana. Namun tunggu, kulihat wajah Riku dari kejauhan ia tampak terkejut.

"Perkenalkan namaku Wakka, senang bertemu kalian, aku kemari karena kalian tahu, sekolah ini lebih dekat dari rumahku. Yoroshiku~!" Wakka menjelaskan identitasnya dengan singkat.

"Wakka kau duduk di sebelah Sora!" perintah Bu Maleficent. Aku sudah mengra, ini bakal membuat kelasgaduh karena sialnya murid baru duduk di sebelahku. Namun tak masalah, ini membuat rencana berjalan lebih mudah

Hayner memanggil Wakka dari belakang, "Anak bangsaawan, aku turut prihatin kau yang anak baru duduk di sebelah si pecundang besar," Ia mengecilkan suaranya. Tapi, ayolah, suaranya keras aku tak mungkin tak dapat mendengarnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau tak suka dengan teman pecundang? Mereka sama saja dengan kita dan pasti memiliki keahlian khusus yang belum kau tahu," jawab Wakka. Suaranya keras, sehingga Seifer mendengarnya juga. Ia lalu terlihat mengubah wajahnya menjadi.. sudahlah tak bisa dijelaskan.

"Kau benar, tapi dia benar-benar tak bisa melakukan apa-apa,"

"Hmm kita lihat dulu sampai kita lulus," balas Wakka

"Hayner! Jangan ajak Wakka berbicara! Ia hanya anak baru, jika kau menularkan kenakalanmu padanya takkan kumaafkan kau!" Ibu maleficent memulai marahnya pada Hayner sambil menulis soal matematika di papan yang aku sama sekali tak bisa menjawab.

**Bersambung**

**Chapter kali ini mbosenin bikinnya gara gara kepotong di tengah-tengah dan lupa mau nulis gimana. Maafkan untuk segala typo, Selamat Tahun Baru Cina, Gong Xi Fa Chai, Minal Aizin wal Faidzin(?) ditunggu angpao dan Reviewnya.**

**Rija: Cuman kamu yang review? Ahh malessi yaudah pergi sana hus hus**


End file.
